


Supercat Headcanons

by ineedyoualive



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedyoualive/pseuds/ineedyoualive
Summary: These are all my Supercat headcanons in one place! Sometimes I post them as prompts on Tumblr so if you ever feel compelled to write a longer versions feel free to do it (and send me a link to read it!)It's all fluff, enjoy!





	1. Kiera The Puppy™

During Cat’s adventures while diving she adopts a puppy and names her Kiera. She comes back to work at CatCo and for some reason one day she brings the dog with her and Kara immediately falls in love the puppy. She asks Cat the puppy’s name and Cat gets a little embarrassed and gives her the wrong name. This means that the dog doesn’t answer when Kara calls and she gets a little bit sad. Anyway, to go back to the old times Cat calls Kara ‘Kiera’ while Kiera The Dog™️ is in the office and the puppy immediately goes running to her. And well… Cat got some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone actually wrote this for me!  
> You can read it here: http://ggreymd.tumblr.com/post/171420594860


	2. Flirtacious

In which James is a douche and doesn’t take seriously the fact that Kara and Cat are dating. He still flirts with Kara and tries to charm her on a daily basis. Cat doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t make him do pointless things for work, doesn’t snark. She just keeps quiet and accepts Kara’s late night assurance that Cat is the one for her. Eventually James gives up and even finds a girlfriend of his own.

At the CatCo Annual Party, Cat finally seeks her revenge and flirts with James’ girlfriend all night long, girlfriend who, by the way, is completely charmed, obviously. It’s Cat. Kara finds it very amusing, James can’t believe what he’s seeing and Winn is all like “Dude, Kara’s girlfriend is flirting with James’ girlfriend.”


	3. Broken up / Actually getting together

(Part 1)

Headcanon that every single person in the CatCo building thought that Cat and Kara were dating so when Cat left everyone would always check up on Kara because they thought that she was heartbroken ( ~~she was~~ ).

“Hey Kara, you okay? Just want to make sure you’re feeling alright. I bought this cupcake for you. Because we’re friends. Is there something you wanna talk about? No? Okay! Great. See you around, Kara”

“Hi Kara, noticed you weren’t at Jane’s birthday party earlier today. You know Jane from HR, right? Anyway, I brought you cake! Hope you’re feeling well.”

“Oh hey Kara, didn’t see you there! Wanna hear a funny joke? *tells funny joke*. Great to see you laugh! Got to go, but if ever need to talk to someone I’m here, alright?”

(Part 2)

So when Cat officially comes back, she and Kara are getting closer and closer (Kara is pretty sure that they would’ve kissed the last time they had dinner on Cat’s balcony if she hadn’t been called for a Supergirl emergency), Cat notices all her employees giving her side-eyes when they think she isn’t looking, especially when she’s in the same room with Kara. They still treat her with a lot of respect, of course (of fucking course).

One day she’s having lunch with Kara on her office and Cat notices a few people looking in from the bullpen. She says “Kara, do you know what the hell happened in my absence that made my employees think they can do… that?”

Kara immediately knows what she’s talking about and blushes really hard. “Funny thing, Cat. So apparently they thought that we were dating and when you left they thought you broke my heart so… hm… They are protective over me, I guess?”

Cat isn’t an impulsive person. She really isn’t. But she just can’t help putting her hand on the back of Kara’s neck and kissing her senseless. In front of the entire bullpen.


	4. Kryptonian Baby

In which a Kryptonian baby falls from the sky and Kara is raising it like it’s her own.

Cat and Kara are in the pre-relationship stage where they spend a lot of time together, late night dinners at the office and some not-so-subtle touching, but they never talk about what it means. Cat knows the baby and once took care of her when Supergirl got called to stop a bank robbery in the middle of the workday.

They have one particularly busy week, though. Kara’s is due to superhero duties, raising a baby duties and being a reporter duties. Cat’s is due to Catco new spread being late, her mother is in town and also writing about Supergirl’s latest save. One night, Kara is trying to put the baby to sleep, but she won’t stop crying and screaming and saying the equivalent of ‘cat’ or ‘feline’ in kryptonian and Kara is confused as fuck because she has never shown a cat to the baby before? She has also never watched TV because of her newfound powers? So how does she know a cat? And oh, it finally clicks. The baby knows a certain Cat.

And that’s how Kara ends up in the middle of the night with a crying baby in her arms at Cat’s penthouse. As soon as Cat opens the door Kara starts rambling “I’m sorry, Cat, but she won’t stop crying and she wants to see you. I know it’s late I can just leave”. Cat just shushes her and brings her inside and takes the baby who immediately stops crying. That’s the night of Cat and Kara’s first kiss. Also, how they start raising a baby together.


	5. PDA

If you don’t think Cat and Kara would be THAT couple that keeps kissing and touching and staring at each other in front of everyone, I’m sorry.

They spent two freaking years in a glass office trying to hide their feelings, they sure as hell won’t do it while they are dating.

(also Cat is just completely extra in front of Winn and James bc she’s Dramatic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is lol. More of a normal tumblr post than a headcanon but here you have it!


	6. Season 4

Cat and Kara are in a relationship, I’m calling it now.

All these trips to the White House, a new wardrobe (Cat took her shopping of course), Kara channeling her inner Cat Grant (you are what you eat, you know). Cat knowing Kara drinking preferences (it’s a part of her daily life by now). And the most important: she’s back to being herself. Sunny Danvers and all.

Long distance doesn’t mean anything when you can fly to wherever your girlfriend is.


	7. Painting

You see, Kara paints on Cat’s back all the time.

At first it started because well, Kara loves painting. And she loves Cat. So painting ON Cat? Just about the greatest idea she ever had. But then after the first couple of times Kara noticed that surprisingly, Cat can be VERY still and very quiet during the process.

So now whenever Cat is too stressed out or is having a bad week because of work Kara asks Cat if she can paint her, with you know, the lamest excuses ever (“Krypton’s sundown would look amazing on your skin, Cat!” or just “I got new paints!”)

And Cat has mastered many arts in her life but never the art of denying Kara Danvers anything she wants. So she just does the selfless thing and takes off her shirt and lets Kara do her painting.

(Kara grins the whole time she’s doing it. She loves taking care of Cat. She can’t help it. And it takes a while until Cat notices how she’s being manipulated and she can’t help but love Kara more for it.)


	8. CatCo Australia

I’m 100% sure that during Kara’s assistant days Cat would hear her saying something like “You know Winn, I have always wanted to go to Australia” and then 2 days later Cat would come up to her say “Kiera, clear your schedule. CatCo Australia is having some issues and I’ll have to go there to fix it. I need you to come with me.”

CatCo Australia is completely fine.


	9. A Couple

Headcanons because I like to suffer.

Imagine Cat and Kara being mistaken for a couple not only because they look like one but also because they act like one.

After Kara’s promotion they got REALLY close. They have lunch dates and dinner dates at the office (outside of the office too). Cat is now officially part of game night and Kara is her partner in every game, due to everyone being partly afraid of Cat and because duh, Kara knows her better than anyone so they always win. Later on, Cat invited all of the superfriends to movie night at her house, to inaugurate her movie room and Kara was ECSTATIC. Not only that but Kara goes to every single school presentation Carter is a part of, she even became friends some of the moms and always saves them the best seats. Cat invites Kara as her date to every public appearance she needs to attend and there they drink and laugh and Kara always has her hand on Cat’s back. They’re friends. Really close friends and they have never been happier because of it.

One day Kara posts 3 pictures on Instagram: the first is of herself along with Carter and Cat, the second she’s with Cat, her hand resting on Cat’s waist and the third she’s hugging Carter. It’s not something new. On her ‘highlights’ she has cute videos with Carter and Cat and their adventures. But then one of the moms comments on her pictures “You guys are such a beautiful couple, and also a beautiful family”, Kara smiles at it at first but then she gets really confused. Two minutes later she goes “Oh” and everything make sense. She almost breaks the sound barrier getting to Cat’s house to kiss her senseless. It clicks for Cat too.

The next day when they arrive for game night with their fingers intertwined everyone cheers and Lucy says “Thank fucking GOD! I thought I was gonna have children by the time you two got to your senses.” (What they didn’t expect was for Cat and Kara to make out at every possible second but hey, they have a lot of time to make up for.)


	10. Lipstick

Tbh, all I want is a fanfic about Cat and Kara pretending they’re not dating at a CatCo party with all of their friends there (Alex included). It’s difficult because Cat has been traveling a lot and they can’t keep their eyes and hands off each other. Oh, with Kara no longer being Cat’s assistant so it makes it harder for them to explain why they vanished for 15 minutes and “Were you wearing lipstick when you arrived, Kara?”


	11. Lingerie

When Cat proposes the only thing Kara can think of is: yes! yes! yes! It’s only later when they’re planning some wedding stuff that Kara thinks about how she wants it to go.

She grew up on Earth trying to fit in, that meant seeing girls look at bride magazines and hearing them talk about finding the perfect guy, the perfect dress, the perfect venue. She heard the same conversation, from different groups of girls, so many times that she ended up wanting it too. The only problem is that she also wants a kryptoinan wedding, with kryptonian gowns and now she doesn’t know what to do.

Kara is nervous when she sits besides Cat on their bed and tells her they need to talk about the wedding. Cat immediately turns to her and asks if everything is okay, if she wants to call it off (insecurities, you know)

“You see, Cat, Earth weddings are amazing and always beautiful. I’ve always wanted one. But I can’t stop thinking about a kryptonian wedding. I loved going to weddings when I was a child. I just don’t know how to pick and if-“

“We can have both.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Clark can walk you down the aisle for this one. Wait, did they have an aisle on a kryptonian wedding?

“Not really.”

“Oh, okay. We’ll work on it. Just remind me to buy another lingerie.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, for the wedding night. I already bought one but since we’re gonna have two wedding nights, I need another one.”

Kara gapes at that for a good two minutes. She doesn’t know what to do with this information and now she is REALLY can’t wait to get married. They could do it right now for all she cares.

Cat is almost asleep when she hears Kara’s voice,

“Cat, are you gonna be wearing it the WHOLE night? On the party…?”

“Good night, Kara.”


	12. Everybody Knows

KARA: So, me and my girlfriend, Cat, were-  
ALEX: Kara, we know. It's been six months. Everybody knows Cat is your girlfriend. Yesterday, Zach from the food truck down the street asked me how Cat is doing because HE KNOWS YOU TWO ARE DATING.  
KARA:   
KARA: Anyway, me and my girlfriend, Cat, were watching a movie and...


	13. Disneyland

it takes a week of tiresome and relentless fights against aliens of all kind for Cat to say to Kara, Carter and all of the SuperFriends “fuck it, let’s go to DisneyLand” (she didn’t think they would have a lot of fun in Bhutan)

and it only takes 3 minutes for Cat to be wearing Minnie Mouse ears after she spent all trip saying “I won’t be caught dead in a Minnie Mouse headband, Kara” (she has never been able to deny Kara anything, ever)


	14. Losing

Cat Grant hates losing. Absolutely hates it. She isn’t a sore loser but she likes to be ahead. She likes to win. What she hates more than losing, though, is knowing someone else let her win, it doesn’t happen often of course but she thinks it’s disonest and honestly, an offense to her intelligence.

That changes when she and Kara’s daughter finally acquires superpowers. You see, her daughter favorite game has always been hide and seek. Only now she can move faster than the blink of an eye and float to places no one would ever think of looking and that means only Kara can catch up with her.

So when her child uses her human speed to hide in some crazy place in their house and acts totally surprised when Cat finds her even though she heard all of Cat’s steps, even laughs and says “You got me, mom!” all Cat can feel is the warmth in her chest, and love. So much love.


End file.
